Take Me Baby
by sexyoutlaw
Summary: What happens when an overworked Joanne meets a fun-loving Maureen. What ever it is it's sure to be interesting. Mark/Maureen later MoJo Rated T for possible later chapters.
1. She Smiled At Me

_This is my first attempt at writing RENT fanfiction or fanfiction period, so I hope you enjoy, AND IF YOU REVIEW I BEG YOU NOT TO BE HARSH;)_

_**SHE SMILED AT ME**_

Joanne sat in her office working with a furious frustration. Her boss told her that if she wasn't caught up completely on all the cases assigned to her then she would have to drop some of her pro-bono cases she had taken up. Joanne didn't want to drop any of her pro-bono. Joanne became a lawyer because she wanted to help the helpless. The only reason she started working at this firm was at the insistence of her father. So she had to work extra hard to keep her pro-bono and her job. She worked until late that evening. She left around 9pm and with no taxi in sight she began walking the couple of blocks to her apartment. On her way home she passed a café called The Life Café. She had passed this café many times before, but today something made her stop. The place looked homey much more homey than her empty apartment was looking right now. She decided to go in. She walked into the café and sat in a booth in the corner. The waiter came over to her and she ordered a coffee. When the waiter came back Joanne took her coat off, nursed her coffee, opened her briefcase, and began to look over some more cases. She had been working for about thirty minutes when she heard a bunch of noise. She turned and saw five people walk into the café. First there was this rocker looking with short blonde hair with his arm draped around this girl with scraggily red hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. They were talking to each other as they sort of teetered to a table in the middle of the room and took a seat. Next they were followed by a tall black man with what seemed a jolly persona if much could be taken from his big smile and laugh. Next there was this lanky looking white guy with a camera filming the person behind him. The person behind him was the one that really caught Joanne's eye. She was beautiful. A tall brunette with what seemed very eccentric tastes in clothing. Joanne was well aware of the fact that she was a lesbian, but this was the first time she had ever laid eyes on a woman that made her instantly horny without trying. The woman was smiling and twirling and posing for the camera as the guy with camera filmed and narrated. She blew the camera a kiss before taking a seat with the other people who walked in before her who were now sitting at this very long crowded table laughing. It was then that Joanne realized what happed. The people who had previously been sitting in the café had taken their tables and pushed them alongside the small groups and were now sitting with them. Joanne was the only person in the café that hadn't joined them. Joanne watched as they all talked. When one person wanted the attention of the others they would stand on the table and the table would go silent except for the cheers the person would get as they spoke. This only happened a couple of times but when it did happen Joanne could see the man who I believed was the manager fuming. Joanne watched the large group until the brunette who Joanne had noticed looked over at her and gave her a glowing smile. Joanne gave her a quick smile and looked away. The smile had made her heart beat triple time its normal rate. She quickly finished the last of her coffee, paid her bill, and gathered her stuff with one thought on her mind. _**She smiled at me.  
**_________________________________________________________________________________

_So there it is my first attempt at fanfiction. Sorry it's short but short chapters are easier for me. Anyways next chapter should be up soon. MoJo meet!!!! R&R._


	2. Walking Alone

_Sorry I forgot my disclaimer so I should tell everyone that I don't own RENT, or risk the real owner Jonathan Larson haunting me in my sleep. Here's chapter 2._

_**Walking Alone**_

Maureen watch as the woman who sat alone started gathering her stuff to leave. Mark was next to her filming the large group around them. Most of the people there she was familiar with because they lived either on another floor of the building their loft was in or around the neighborhood. Her best friend, Collins, was on the table giving another one of his speeches on anarchy. The woman who she was looking at looked so out of place here in her business suit. The woman had finally gotten all her stuff and was now leaving. Something came over Maureen and she felt the need to go after her. She turned to Mark and got his attention.

"Marky? Pookie I'm gonna walk home. I'm feeling a bit sleepy."

"You want me to walk you back?"

"No. You have fun, Pookie. I'll be fine. I'm not a kid Marky. I walk these streets all the time."

"Ok, have fun," Mark said reluctantly.

Maureen walked outside and saw the woman look around like she was looking for something and then not finding it start walking. Maureen walked quietly behind her for a minute befor getting in her ear and whispering, "Awfully late to be walking by yourself."

She jumped and whirled around. Maureen smiled. The woman held on to her heart and took quite some time before smiling back.

"Jesus Christ, you scared me half to death," she said.

"Maureen Johnson," Maureen said holding out her hand.

"Joanne Jefferson," she said taking Maureen's hand. It was surprisingly warm compared to the bitter cold outside.

"Sorry I scared you," Maureen said.

"No, it's fine. I probably would have thought it was hilarious if my heart wasn't about to jump out of my chest," Joanne told her.

"Haha, my bad," Maureen responded, "Where are you on your way to?"

"My apartment. It's not that far from here," she responded.

"I'll walk you," Maureen said, "Just to make sure you get home safe."

"Thanks that's real nice of you, but you don't have to," Joanne said with a smile.

"I insist," Maureen said linking herself to Joanne and dragging her in the direction that she had been walking.

Maureen wasn't sure what drew her to this woman, but she sure that she was gonna spend as much time as possible with her until she found out.

_There it is hope you like it. R&R_


	3. This Cow Can Take Care of Her Own Utters

_Three updates in one day. Probably the first and last time this will happen to me. Chapter 3!!! By the by: I do not own RENT if I did me and Tracie Thoms would be best friends and maybe more!!! ;)_

Joanne was completely taken by surprise by Maureen as she was being dragged home. She felt a distinct and heated tingle flow through her body from the arm that Maureen was holding on to. _She is so beautiful, _Joanne thought to herself. Joanne was stuck in her own head when she realized that they had stopped and Maureen was looking at her with concern calling her name.

"Joanne, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"I've been talking to you for the last minute or so, and you haven't been responding."

"Sorry I must have spaced. What were you saying?"

"I was asking you do you go to The Life often because I'm quite the regular and this is my first time seeing you there," Maureen said as they began to walk again.

"No, actually, this is my first time going there."

"Hmmm. So what do you do, Suit?"

"Haha, Suit, is that me?"

Maureen just shrugged and smiled.

"I'm a lawyer," Joanne told her.

"Yawn!" Maureen said, "No wonder you didn't exactly fit in at The Life."

"Okay?" Joanne said questionably.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, Suit, but look at you. You're not exactly the type you would usually see at The Life. What brought you there?"

"Curiosity, mostly," Joanne said stopping in front of a building. "Well this is me."

"Oh," Maureen said sad her time with Joanne had to end.

"Maybe we can hang out some other time?" Joanne said seeing the disappointment in Maureen's face.

"Yes definitely. Maybe you can meet my other friends." Maureen said exactly.

"I guess I could do that. Just call me sometime. Here's my number," Joanne said after taking a piece of paper from the briefcase and writing her number on it.

"Great! I'll give you a call."

"Would you like me to call you a cab? I'll pay."

"No thanks, Suit. This cow can take care of her own utters."

They both laughed and parted ways. As Joanne climbed the stairs to her fifth floor apartment all she could think about was Maureen and how they left off on that odd cow reference. She wished more was said but she couldn't think of anything at the time. She wondered what Maureen might have thought of her and would she really call. She dropped her things off on the table and glanced at the window. She anxiously peeped through the space in blinds only to catch one final look at Maureen as she turned the corner. The sight left her breathless.

_There it is. This is probably the last thing I'm posting today possibly more tomorrow._


	4. A Shoulder to Cry On

_Here is chapter four. On a bit of a roll today. _

_P.S.: I still don't own rent._

_**A Shoulder to Cry On**_

As soon as Joanne walked up into the building Maureen slowly started making her way towards the loft. She started thinking about Joanne. This woman would probably be interesting and maybe even fun if she could just loosen up a little. She let her mind wander the whole way back to the loft. When she reached her loft she made her way to the top of the stairs she opened the door to the loft.

When she opened the door she spotted Mark sitting on the coach waiting for her. He looked a bit upset. Maureen put on her best smile and took a seat beside him.

"Pookie, what are you doing home?" Maureen asked.

"No, Maureen, the question is why you weren't here," Mark said angrily.

"I ran into a friend and walked them home no big deal," Maureen told him.

"No big deal! Maureen I was worried sick about you. Anything could have happened to you!" Mark screamed.

"Pookie-" Maureen started before she was interrupted by a blood curling scream.

They both ran towards Roger and April's room where the scream had come from. When they got there they saw April screaming at the top of her lungs over and over again. They saw needles scattered all over the floor. Roger was sitting in the corner in what appeared to be a drug induced haze.

"Shit, Mark, look at her what are we supposed to," Maureen said.

"She must be having a bad trip. Try to calm her down. Just don't freak out," Mark said as he began pacing.

"Ok I'll try," Maureen said as she picked April up and started rocking her, "But it's gonna be hard not to freak out if you keep fucking pacing like that."

"Shit I'm sorry," Mark said sliding down to the floor.

Maureen rocked April for about an hour before she finally calmed down and went to sleep. Maureen began to cry from exhaustion. Mark came and tried to comfort her, but she threw his arms off of her. She got up and walked out of the room. Mark followed close behind.

"Stop!" she said whirling around to face him, "I just need some time alone to think. I'm going for a walk."

"Maureen you aren't the only one going through this," Mark said.

She looked back at him and bowed her head and walked out. She walked down the stairs and walked out of the building. She kept walking and walking until she found herself in front of a familiar building. It was probably around midnight by now. She thought long and hard trying to decide what to do. She couldn't go back to the loft not now. She looked around and spotted a payphone. She reached into her pocket and found some change and the number Joanne gave her. She picked up the phone inserted the change and dialed the number.

"Joanne Jefferson," a voice on the other end said. It sounded like she just woke up.

Maureen froze. She couldn't find the words that she wanted to say.

"Hello?" the voice said a bit irritated.

"Hi, Joanne, it's me, Maureen" Maureen said.

"Maureen? Why are you calling me so late? Is there something wrong? You sound like you've been crying," Joanne said sounding a bit more awake.

"Joanne, I'm sorry I woke you, but I need to talk. I'm downstairs can I come up?" Maureen said.

"Of course, I'm on my way down," Joanne said.

After a couple of minutes she saw Joanne coming out of the building. She ran to her and Joanne held her while she cried on her shoulder.

_That's chapter 4. Hope you like it. R&R._


	5. Worth It

It's taken a couple of days but here is chapter 5. Still don't own RENT.

_**Worth It**_

Joanne was surprised when Maureen grabbed her as soon as she walked outside. She was even more surprised when Maureen started sobbing into her shoulder. Unsure what to do Joanne just rubbed her back and hair to try to calm her down.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay," Joanne said. They had been standing there for a couple of minutes when Joanne said, "It's a bit cold out here. Do you want to go inside?"

Maureen nodded and allowed Joanne to lead her up the stairs to her 5th floor apartment. When Joanne got her upstairs, she led her to the coach and sat her down. She ran into the bathroom and got some tissue for Maureen to wipe her eyes. She gave her the tissue and sat on the coach beside her.

"Thank you," Maureen said wiping her eyes.

"Do you need anything?" Joanne asked.

"A stiff drink would be nice," Maureen said with a forced laugh.

"I got some vodka that my dad left here," Joanne told her.

"That would do," Maureen said.

Joanne got up and went to get Maureen the drink. When she got back it looked as if Maureen had calmed down quite a bit. Joanne came back with the bottle of vodka and two cups. She poured some for herself and Maureen and handed the cup to Maureen. Maureen drained the glass and sat it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Whenever you want to talk I'm right here," Joanne said taking a sip of her vodka.

Maureen nodded and held her glass out. Joanne refilled her glass and Maureen began to talk, "I'm at the end of my rope here. Life at home is beginning to get to me. My boyfriend's best friend and his girlfriend are heroin addicts. They're names are Roger and April. They were shooting up tonight and something went wrong. April started screaming at the top of her lungs while Roger just sat in the corner to high to notice or care. It just made everything so real to me. April and I we used to be close, we used to actually talk about everything. Now she doesn't care about anything accept where her next fix is coming from. My best friend, his name is Collins, he just found out he has AIDS and now he is all into living life to the fullest. He's running off to Massachusetts to teach at MIT. I want to be happy for him but all I can think about is that he's leaving me behind and how I'm supposed to deal without him. I've really been acting like a selfish bitch towards him. Mark, my boyfriend, he just disconnects. He spends his life behind that damn camera of his and I feel as if when he does take the time to talk to me I feel like it's to scold me. I wonder if he cares sometimes."

"I'm sure he cares," Joanne told her, "Maybe he just doesn't know how to deal. Some people choose to disconnect so they don't have to feel. Maybe you should try to talk to him, tell him how you feel. As for your friend Collins, if you're close it's only natural that you be upset that he's leaving. I'm not sure what to say about April and Roger except that there are plenty of rehab centers they can go to."

"Thank you, coming from you it sounds so profound," Maureen said with a laugh draining her glass again, "Either that or I'm so drunk anything would sound profound."

"It's probably the second one. You've had like seven glasses. I'm sure I didn't say anything you didn't know," Joanne said draining her glass.

Maureen laughed again and put her glass on the table, "Yeah. I'm gonna have a hell of a hangover when in the morning. I should probably get back or Mark is gonna worry."

"It's one o'clock in the morning, and you're wasted. I think it would worry him more if he you did try to walk home. Look call home and I'll make up the coach. You can sleep here tonight. The phone is over there. I'll go get you a blanket," Joanne said leaving the room. When she came back she heard the tail end of Maureen's conversation.

"Mark I'm just staying at my friends. Of course I sound drunk I've been drinking I told you that. Pookie, why don't you believe me? You know what fuck you, too!" Maureen said slamming down the phone. She turned around and saw Joanne standing there, "Sorry you had to hear that. Are those blankets for me?"

"Hey look if you really need to get home then I can call a cab or something," Joanne said.

"No, that's probably not a good idea right now. Thanks for letting me stay here," Maureen said giving Joanne a hug.

"No problem. I brought you some night clothes to wear. I don't think it would comfortable to sleep in those skin tight pants." Joanne said handing her the blankets and night clothes.

Maureen took the clothes and to Joanne's surprise immediately started stripping. Joanne's eyes went wide as she turned away quickly and blushed. Maureen looked at her and laughed.

"Not used to women stripping in front of you, huh?" she said smiling.

Joanne just smiled and shrugged. She got up and headed for her room. She watched Maureen curl up on the couch and cover herself. She turned off her living room light and walked into her room. She got into bed and thought about the beautiful woman sleeping in her living room.

_She's not to shy about her body, _Joanne thought to herself, _although it is she has every right not to be, what a beautiful body she has. I wonder if I should have told her I'm gay. Probably should keep that to myself. She has a boyfriend, and she really seems to need someone to talk to right now. I wouldn't want to chase her away. Yes, it's probably best not to tell her just yet._

She was about to go to sleep when she heard a knock on her door. "Yes?" she called out. Her door creaked open and Maureen poked her head in.

"Hey, sorry, to bother you, but it's fucking freezing out there. Would you mind if I stayed in here with you?" Maureen asked.

Although her head was screaming to her that it's a bad idea to have this woman so close to her she felt herself nodding. She slid over and pulled the cover back. Maureen got into bed and curled up beside her.

"Thanks, you've been real nice to me tonight and you didn't have to. I'll pay you back somehow," Maureen said as she drifted off to sleep.

_I wish sleep would come that easily to me, _Joanne thought to herself, _but I have a feeling with her beside me I'm gonna be up for a truly restless night tonight. _She turned and looked at Maureen and smiled. _It's going to be so worth it to wake up beside her._

_A/N: I'm not sure how this story is gonna end exactly or how it's gonna fold out. I have a set timeline in my head though so I figure as long as I stick to that it's all gonna work out in the end, fingers crossed. R&R_


	6. Talking

_Chapter 6 hope you like it_

_Last night I owned RENT, and then I woke up._

Maureen woke up in a groggy fog to unfamiliar surroundings. _Where the hell am I? _she thought trying to sit up. She immediately realized that was a bad idea when the pain shot through her head. _Fuck hangover. _She rolled off the bed and lifted herself slowly. She looked at the clock beside her and it read 12:00. Beside the clock there was a note. She picked up the note and read:

_**Hey Maureen,**_

_**You were asleep when I left for work. I know that as you read this you are probably suffering from a killer hangover. The cure I usually use is a couple of aspirins and a banana milkshake mixed with honey. It tends to work well for me, so, if you want to try it, I made you one. It's in the refrigerator and the aspirin is on the kitchen table. Make yourself at home. If you need a shower there are towels and washcloths in the bathroom. You can stay as long as you want. Lock up when you leave. The spare key is on top of the doorframe.**_

_**Have a nice day,**_

_**Joanne **_

After reading the note everything came rushing back to her. She remembered her whole night including her fight with Mark. She groaned and walked out of the room and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and spotted the milkshake Joanne had been talking about. She took it out and grabbed the aspirin off the table. She popped two pills into her mouth and drained the glass. She began to feel relief instantly.

She smiled to herself and thought, _Wait until I tell Collins about this remedy. _She made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stood under the hot water for what felt like hours. She never got to take showers this long without someone banging on the door yelling at her for using all of the hot water. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and hair. As she walked out of the bathroom she heard the phone ring. She reached for the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she said questionably.

"Maureen, thank God you're still there," she heard Joanne's voice say full of relief.

"Yes, I am still here, but why are we thanking God?" Maureen asked with a smile.

"I left a very important file there. My boss is asking for it and I was hoping you can run it down here," she said.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Where is it?" Maureen asked.

"It's on the kitchen counter, next to the coffee pot. Thank you so much," Joanne gushed.

"It's the least I can do after all you've done for me," Maureen laughed.

Maureen got the address from Joanne and went to the living room and got her clothes. She slipped into her clothes from last night and took the towel and night clothes that Joanne had given them and put them in the hamper she found in the bedroom. She grabbed her jacket and the file and left out of the apartment. She took the key on top of the door frame and locked the door. She replaced the key and headed out of the building.

When she got to the office, she ran up to the fourth floor. She stopped in front of the first desk she saw an asked for Joanne Jefferson. After receiving a strange look she was pointed to the end of the hallway. She went the way she was pointed and approached another desk.

"I'm here to see Joanne Jefferson," she said.

The woman at the desk looked up from her papers, then looked back down and said, "Ms. Jefferson is busy right now. Why don't you try again next millennium?" the woman at the desk said.

"Look. I really don't have time for your rudeness. Joanne is expecting me," Maureen said.

"You're not on her schedule so I would suggest turning around and exiting," the woman said.

Maureen was about to make a big scene when Joanne came out of her office. When she spotted Maureen her eyes lit up.

"Oh my God you made it," Joanne said rushing towards her.

"Yeah and I brought the file," Maureen said holding out the file for her to take.

"Oh thanks," Joanne said taking the file, "I'm going to run this down to my boss's office. You can wait for me in my office if you want."

"Yeah, I'll do that," Maureen said as she watched Joanne walk away.

Maureen smirked at the secretary as she walked past her into the office. When she got into the office she was impressed. Joanne's office was bigger than the room she shared with Mark at the loft. There was a huge window behind her desk that overlooked the city. There was a large bookshelf that ran along the wall to the left of her desk. She had a couple of couches against the other walls. Maureen made her way to one of the couches and laid across it and covered her eyes. She must have dosed off because the next thing she knew Joanne was shaking her.

"Hey, Maureen, wake up," Joanne said shaking her.

"Wait, what?" Maureen mumbled.

"You fell asleep on the couch though I can't blame you. I know for a fact that couch is quite comfortable," Joanne said laughing.

"Yeah quite comfortable," Maureen said yawning.

"Do you want to go to lunch? It's on me," Joanne asked her.

"No, I can't let you do that," Maureen told her sitting up.

"Why not?" Joanne asked her sitting beside her.

"Because I feel as if I have already imposed on you so much, I'm not one that usually freeloads off of strangers," Maureen told her.

"Well, if you let me take you to lunch, we wouldn't be complete strangers, now would we?" she said with a smile, "Plus I think I should get to know the woman that slept in my bed last night."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess we can go to lunch, but I should tell you I'm a vegetarian," Maureen said standing.

"Lucky for you I'm one, too, and I know where to get this city's best veggie burger," Joanne said standing to.

"Then it's settled. We're going to lunch," Maureen said linking her arm to Joanne's and pulling her out of the office.

"Kristen I'll be back in about an hour," Joanne called to the woman sitting at the desk.

Maureen and Joanne went into this restaurant called the Tree Dome. They sat there and talked while they ate their veggie burgers. Maureen told her everything about Mark, Collins, Roger, and April. Joanne listened to her and seemed genially interested in what she was telling her. Joanne told Maureen about law and Maureen found that it wasn't as boring as she thought it was. They sat and talked for much longer than an hour. They talked for at least three hours before Joanne looked at her watch and realized how late it was.

"Shit, I was supposed to be at work hours ago," Joanne said jumping up and throwing money on the table, "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, sure. I should be get home anyway," Maureen said watching Joanne leave.

She got up and started her walk home. When she got to the loft she took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked in and saw Mark sitting on the couch. He had his head in his hands mumbling to himself. He lifted his head up when Maureen closed the door.

"Maureen, I've been waiting on you. I wanted to apologize for last night. Where have you been?" Mark asked.

"I was having lunch with a friend," Maureen said nonchalantly.

"Maureen, it's almost 6:30," Mark said looking at his watch.

"Sorry, Pookie. We lost track of time, so lunch ran late," Maureen shrugged.

"Lost track of time! Maureen, are you cheating on me. If you are I can handle it, we can work it out. I just want you to tell me the truth," Mark said.

"Cheating on you, Mark? Why do you always assume I'm cheating on you? You don't trust me at all. Damn it, Mark. I'm fucking sick of this. Of your insecure bullshit. I'm not cheating on you," Maureen said frustrated.

"Then who the hell you been hanging out with?" Mark asked.

"Joanne! Mark, stuff is majorly stressful here. You try to ignore it, but shit ain't right here. I just needed someone to talk to who wouldn't tell me there is no problem. Mark we don't talk anymore. I've lost April and Collins is leaving me. Now I'm losing you," Maureen said.

"I'm sorry, Maureen. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I accused of cheating. I'm sorry for not being available. What else can I say but sorry. If you feel comfortable talking to this Joanne person then I'm not stopping you. I just can't talk about it because talking about it makes it real. I just not ready for it to be real," Mark told her with his head in hands again.

"Pookie, I'm sorry. I don't want you to deal with this before your ready. I'm sorry I brought it up," Maureen said.

Mark nodded, and got up. He headed to the room and shut the door. Maureen watched him leave and shook her head. _I guess talking to him isn't the answer, _she thought. She spread out on the couch and went to sleep.

_This is a much longer chapter than I usually do. Started writing and didn't know how to end it. Make sure you R&R_


	7. Anything

_It took a little bit to get out but here's chapter 7. I skipped ahead in time a little bit. I don't own RENT._

_**Anything**_

_Three Months Later_

Joanne saw Maureen at least four times a week. Maureen did pretty much anything to avoid life at home. Collins had left for MIT the month before so Maureen had started spending more and more time with her. Not that Joanne minded hanging out with Maureen. It was quite the opposite. She loved it. It was just becoming more and more difficult ignoring her instantaneous attraction to her. What made things even worse is that Maureen was a very touchy feely person. She loved to hug, link arms, hold hands, and just touch in general. That would be fine if it wasn't for the fact that every time that Maureen touched her she felt heat and chills rush though her body at the same time. It took everything she had not to shiver every time Maureen touched her.

Joanne was sitting at her desk catching up on work. She had a bunch of work she had to catch up on because she had been spending so much time with Maureen. She had told Maureen and they had agreed that Joanne should take the rest of this week to catch up. She was well involved in the case she was working on when her phone started ringing.

"Joanne Jefferson," she said after picking up the receiver.

"Joanne, oh my God, I don't know what to do!" Maureen screamed into the phone.

"Maureen, calm down. What going on?" Joanne asked calmly as she laid down her pen.

"It's April I'm not sure what's wrong with her. She's shaking uncontrollably, her lips are blue, she barely breathing, and OMG she's beginning to turn completely blue," Maureen said.

"It sounds like she's having a seizure. You should call 911. Make sure she's not banging her head on anything, and make sure she doesn't swallow her tongue. I'm on my way over there now," Joanne said hanging up the phone and grabbing her coat.

She ran out of her office and towards the loft. When she got to the loft the ambulance was already there. She saw men carrying down April on a stretcher. Maureen was walking down behind her. She was crying uncontrollably. Joanne ran to her and Maureen latched to her and begun crying in her shoulder. They made their way to the ambulance.

"No, only one of you can ride!" one of the paramedics said.

"Look, this is April's sister. She is clearly can't handle this by herself. I can keep her calm, and we'll stay out of your way. I promise," Joanne said calmly.

"Look we need to get her to the hospital ASAP. Just let them both ride. We need to get out of here," the other paramedic said.

"Fine, get in," the first one said.

Joanne climbed into the ambulance with a half hysterical Maureen. They sat on the side that the paramedics weren't on. Joanne was rubbing Maureen's back when she saw the paramedic inject April with something that made her stop moving completely.

"What was that?" Joanne asked.

"It was a sedative. To stop the seizure," the paramedic told her.

Joanne nodded and the ambulance raced towards the hospital. When they made it to the hospital they rushed April through some doors and someone stopped them at the doors and told them they had to wait in the waiting room. Joanne nodded and pulled Maureen to a seat in the waiting room. Maureen had calmed down and was now just sniffling.

"You calm now?" Joanne asked smoothing her curly hair.

"Getting there," Maureen said still sniffling.

"That's good," Joanne started then after sitting there a minute continued, "Did you call anyone else, like Mark or Roger?"

"Mark's out filming and Roger is God knows where. The fucking junkie hasn't been home in days," Maureen growled. "I left a note at the loft for when Mark gets home."

"Okay, that's good," Joanne said nodding.

A nurse came out the double doors and called out, "Is anybody here for April Ericsson?"

Maureen jumped up and Joanne followed behind her. They stopped in front of the nurse and Maureen said, "I'm here for her."

"We need to know if April is on anything because we can't treat her unless we know exactly what caused the seizure," the nurse said.

Maureen looked conflicted about whether to tell them about the heroin or not. Before she could make up her mind Joanne spoke up for her, "April could have quite possibly been using heroin."

The nurse nodded and said, "Heroin overdoses are quite uncommon, but it sounds like the case here. We should be able to treat her and hopefully she will be okay. I'm going to head back and talk to the doctor. I'll come back if there is any news."

Maureen nodded and headed back to the seat that she had been sitting in previously. When Joanne said down Maureen leaned her head on her shoulder and said, "I just didn't want them to treat her like some stupid junkie. She might be hooked, but I know she's better than that."

"That's understandable, Mo, but like the nurse said they can't help her if they don't know what's wrong," Joanne told her.

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes then after a while Joanne felt Maureen's soft breath on the side of her face. She looked down and saw Maureen was asleep on her shoulder. _All the crying must have got to her_, Joanne thought to herself. She just sat there staring at the door the nurse had gone through until she heard the noise of footsteps running towards her. She turned and saw the guy that she remembered filming Maureen the night they met. _Mark,_ she thought to herself.

He stopped in front of them when he saw Maureen sleeping on her shoulder. He looked confused for a minute and then it seemed that realization washed over his face. "You must be Joanne," he said extending his hand.

"And you Mark," she said taking his hand and giving it a small shake.

"So, do you know anything yet?" Mark asked glancing at the door.

"No, but they are aware of her condition, and the nurse said she'd come out if there is any news," Joanne told him.

Mark nodded and pointed at Maureen, "She been asleep long?"

"No, she just fell asleep not too long ago. She's had been hysterical for a while," Joanne said.

"That's Maureen for you," Mark said.

Joanne set her jaw a bit upset because she didn't like what she felt Mark was implying. They sat there for a while in an awkward silence until Maureen began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she spotted Mark. She jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"Pookie, you're here," she said squeezing him into a hug.

He hugged her back and mumbled, "Yeah I'm here Maureen."

Joanne watched the scene for a minute. _Her boyfriend's here. She doesn't need you anymore, _Joanne thought to herself as she stood up. When she stood Maureen immediately looked her way. Her eyes looked sad as she asked, "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, you have Mark here, and I still have a lot of work I need to catch up on. So, I'm going to go," Joanne said.

"Oh, I see. Well, thanks a lot for being here for me. I really needed you today and you really came through for me. I don't know I'll ever repay you," Maureen said letting go of Mark and hugging her.

"Don't worry about it Maureen. I'd do anything for you," Joanne said with a smile trying to keep under control while Maureen was touching her.

Maureen nodded and Mark's eyes seemed to narrow. She pulled herself out of Maureen's grasp and waved as she walked out of the door. _Absolutely anything, _she thought to herself.

_There it is Chapter 7 hope you like it. Be sure to R&R._


	8. Results

_**Results**_

Maureen sat there gripping Mark's hand waiting for some news about April. Somehow she felt somewhat less comforted than when Joanne had been there. With the hand that Maureen wasn't gripping he was holding his camera panning the room. Maureen rolled her eyes at this and thought, _our friend is quite possibly on her deathbed and even then he can't put the damn camera down._

The nurse came out of the double doors and called, "April Ericsson."

Maureen immediately let go of Mark's hand and immediately ran to the nurse. It was the same nurse from last time and she recognized Maureen from the last time she came out. Mark had got up and came and stood with her. _Oh look he put his camera down long enough to notice I left, _Maureen thought.

"She's stabile and awake. She's asking for a Maureen," the nurse said.

"That's me," Maureen said raising her hand, "Can I see her?"

"Of course you can see her, honey, or else I wouldn't have come to get you," the nurse said with a smile. Then she glanced at Mark and said, "Are you also here for Miss Ericsson?"

"Yeah I am," he said.

"I apologize, but Miss Ericsson is still in ICU, so, until she is moved, she can only have one visitor at time," she informed him.

"It's fine. I'll just sit out here and wait," Mark said heading back towards where they had been sitting.

The nurse gave him a tight smile and led Maureen through the doors. She led Maureen towards the room April was staying in. When they got there the nurse stood aside and said, "She's still a little weak, but she's awake and doing well."

Maureen nodded and walked into the room and plastered on a smile, "Hey, honey, how are you feeling?"

"Like someone tried to blow my head to smithereens then put it back together," April said groggily.

"You should feel better soon," Maureen said running her fingers through April's hair.

"Not really. They won't give me anything for my headache," April groaned.

"Honey, you just overdosed they aren't gonna give any drugs," Maureen said with a giggle.

Just then the doctor walked into the room. He walked to April and said, "We took some blood and ran some tests. It's policy for any overdose victims. I need to discuss some of the results with you if you don't mind although we might want to discuss this in private."

"No, it's fine. We can talk in front of Maureen," she told him.

"Okay," he said bowing his head, "We tested your blood and it turns out you have AIDS."

April just stared at the doctor silent for a minute before she said, "No, you must be mistaken."

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm not. You're T-Cell count is quite low. You must have had it for quite some time. I would give you a year at the most. I would suggest you get your affairs in order, and contacting your sex partners from the last 3 years and informing them to get tested," he said as he stood and left the room.

"I have AIDS," April said to herself as if she were trying to comprehend it. "I have AIDS and I'm going to die."

"Don't think like that," Maureen said.

"Why shouldn't I, huh? It's true!" April said.

"Because you're talking like a defeatist, you can't just give up and give in. Live. Fight. Look at Collins he not gonna just give in he's living," Maureen told her.

"I'm not Collins," April told her then when it looked like Maureen was about to respond she continued, "Look I'm through talking. I need to be alone for a while. Go home I'll be there when they release me, and don't tell Roger about this just yet. I want to be the one to tell him."

"Fine, Honey, but remember I'm always available when you're ready to talk," Maureen said walking out of the room. She made her way to the waiting room where Mark was sitting still filming. She went up to him and said, "I'm ready to go home."

"Sure, is everything okay? How is April?" he said standing up.

"Look, if I tell you something you have to promise not to tell Roger," Maureen told him.

"Something is wrong," he said.

"Promise me and I'll tell you," Maureen told him.

"Fine I promise," Mark said staring directly into her eyes which were beginning to water.

"April has AIDS," she said.

"She what? Shit I have to find Roger," he said rushing towards the door.

"No, you said you wouldn't tell," Maureen said grabbing his arm.

"That's before I found out what it was. He has a right to know," Mark argued.

"That's fine, but April wants to tell him herself. Give her that much," she told him.

"Fine, I won't tell, but I'm still going to find him," Mark said.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the loft," Maureen said as they left the hospital and parted ways.

Maureen walked all the way to the loft then went to sleep on the couch. She didn't wake up until she heard the loft door open. "Mark?" she mumbled opening her eyes.

"No, it's me, Mo," April said walking into the apartment.

Maureen look at her. April had a big smile on her face. She looked much better than she had when the hospital. "Someone's in a good mood," Maureen said.

"They released me from the hospital and on my way home I did a lot of thinking. You're right I'm not going to let this disease kill me," April told her.

"That's my girl," Maureen said with a smile.

"I want you to have something. I never would have came to this conclusion without you," April said pulling a ring off her finger and handing it to her.

"This is your mother's ring I can't take that," Maureen said pushing it back towards April. April's mother had died three years earlier around the same time April started using. This ring was all April had to remember her by. No matter how hard things got or even how bad she needed a fix she never let that ring go. Ever.

"I don't need it. I want you to have it," April said pushing it back towards her. "Please, keep it."

"Fine," Maureen said slipping the ring on. "Hey you want to go to the Life later on tonight."

"No, actually, right now I want to take a bath and put myself down for a very long sleep," she said.

"Okay you do that. I'm going back to sleep," Maureen said lying back on the couch.

"Goodbye, Mo," April said.

"Don't you mean goodnight?" Maureen said sitting back up and looking at her.

"Yeah, that's right. Goodnight, Mo," she said shooting her a warm smile.

"Goodnight, April," she said lying down going back to sleep.

The next time she woke up it was to Mark's yelling, "Maureen!" he said.

"What?" said sitting up confused.

"You left the water in the tub running, and it's overflowing!" he yelled.

"No I didn't April's in there," she mumbled lying back down.

"Well the tub is overflowing," Mark said instantly.

Maureen bolted up._ April, _Maureen thought running towards the bathroom. _She might have fell or something. _Maureen said trying the bathroom door. What she saw was the biggest shock of her life. April was sitting naked in a tub full of red water, her head was flopped to the side, the water was still running in the tub, and on the wall in what appeared to be purple lipstick were the words: **ROGER, WE HAVE AIDS.**

Maureen screamed and Mark and Roger (who she had just realized was there) ran towards her. Both of them surveyed the scene. Roger was the first to react he fell to his knees and burst into tears. Maureen who had also begun to cry turned and bolted from the building. Mark looked torn as he looked towards his crying best friend and the way his girlfriend had ran. _Roger needs me more, _he thought as he kneeled down and began to attempt to comfort Roger.

_This chapter reads a bit slow I do apologize. The next chapter will be better I promise. R&R until next chapter._


	9. A Date

_A/N1: So I was checking my e-mail today and I saw this review alert. Now it has been a while since I was on fanfiction or checked my e-mail so I wouldn't have been surprised to get a request to update but this wasn't a request. It was more of a demand to update. So I had already had this half written and I so happened to be carrying my flashdrive with me so I sort of shrugged to myself and figured why not update so that is why all you beautiful people out there get this lovely update. I hope you like it._

_~XOXO Outlaw_

_A/N2: At the beginning of this chapter you see an argument that Joanne is having with herself. It's her head vs. her heart. The head argument will just be in italics. The heart argument will be in bold italics. Just a forewarning. And now back to our regularly scheduled chapter._

**A Date**

Joanne walked back to her office with her mind racing. _Why are you so obsessed with this woman? She obviously doesn't want you she's straight and she has a boyfriend. __**But he pays her no attention, and Maureen is not one to be ignored. **__That doesn't mean anything she's still with him. __**That's because she doesn't know how we feel. **__And you believe if you tell her she would come running from his arms into yours. __**You never know. **__Exactly you never know. Are you willing to scare her away forever by admitting your feelings for her? __**What are you saying? **__I'm saying you can get over her and try to salvage one of the greatest friendships you have ever had or you can admit your feelings for her and lose her forever. __**So you're saying we have to get over her and move on. **__We __need__ to get over her. __**Fine we shall. **_

Joanne shook her head and thought to herself, _If only it were that easy. _She had just made it to her office building. She made her way up to the fourth floor to her office. When she made it to her office her secretary looked up and smiled.

"Thank God you're back. Your mom has been calling nonstop it was beginning to get annoying."

"What did she want?"

"To declare her undying love and involve herself in an incestuous relationship with you. How am I supposed to know?"

"You know there was once a time that I found your sarcasm endearing."

"You must still do or I wouldn't still have my job."

"No, you still have your job because I'm too patient and you would be too hard to replace."

"You're damn right I would be too hard to replace. Who else would put up with your crazy, neurotic, OCD ass?"

Joanne had to admit that Kristen made a good point. Before her Joanne had had seven secretaries ditch her because of her neurotic tendencies. "Okay maybe you're right, but tone it down I'm beginning to get complaints."

"Aye, Aye Captain." Kristen said with a fake salute as Joanne passed.

"Oh, and if my mother calls again tell her I'm busy and can't bothered right now."

"Yes I will make sure she declares her undying love for you some other day."

Joanne shook her head and walked into her office. Kristen would probably never change. She went and sat down at her desk and went back to the case that she had been working on before Maureen's call. She had buried herself in her work when Kristen came over her phone intercom.

"Um, Joanne?"  
Joanne was so buried in her work that when she heard Kristen's voice she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Shit, Kris, you scared me half death"

"Joanne Jefferson, I will not have that kind of language coming out of your mouth. I raised you far better than that."  
Joanne's eyes widened, "Mom?"

"Yes that was why I was paging you to tell you your mom was here," Kristen said coming back on the intercom.

"Mom I have work to catch up on. I don't have time to talk."

There was a small commotion outside and then her mother barged into her office.

"Mom! What the hell?"

"Kitten we just discussed your language. Remember you are not too old for me to put you over my knee." Her mother took the seat across from her desk and said, "You have time to spend half the day out of your office but you don't have time to talk to your mother."

"Mom, I don't have time to talk to you because I was out of the office."

"What were you doing?"

"Well, mother, not that it's any of your business, but a friend of mine had someone very close to her go into the hospital and she needed support."

"Was it your lover?"

"MOM!"

"Joanne, I have long since accepted your sexuality. I feel that as your mother you should feel more comfortable about talking to me about your relationships."

"And I will when I am in one."

"So, you're not dating anyone?"

"No, mother, I'm not dating anyone."

"Good because you have a date tonight."

"I what?"

"You have a date tonight I set it up with a friend of mines daughter. Beautiful girl if I do say so myself. She's assistant district attorney for the state of New York. You'll love her. I'm sure you two get along charmingly."

"Oh My God, mom, you set me up on a blind date. What the hell?"

"I swear, Kitten, if I have to reprimand you about your language again there will be some serious consequences."

"How could you think it was okay to set me up on a blind date?"

"Well, you aren't seeing anyone-"

"What if I was?"

"Then I would apologize and cancel the date, but seeing as you're not tied down I see no reason why you would want to cancel on such a lovely woman-"

"I see a perfect reason to cancel. My mom thinks I'm such an absolute dork that I can't find my own date. God what she must think of me?"

"Well she mustn't think too badly of you because I set the date up with her mother so you guys are floating down the same canal."

"She's as pitiful as I am. That's it I'm not going."

"You are and you will enjoy yourself. You have reservations at La Maisonette under Jefferson at 8, don't be late. And you better be there, Joanne, or so help me."

With that her mother stood and left her office. Once she was gone Kristen came in and sat in the chair her mother had just vacated.

"So, what did she want?" she asked.

"I have a date tonight." Joanne moaned.

"So I was right your mother does want to begin an incestuous relationship with you," Kristen laughed.

"This is so not funny. My mother set me up on a blind date."

"It can't be that bad. What's her name maybe we can ask around and someone has heard of her."

"Shit! My mother didn't even tell me her name all I know is that she's an ADA and my mother's friend's daughter. "

"Well that's not a lot to go on. I guess you really are going into this blind. What time is your date?"

"8 o'clock at La Maisonette."

"Well it's 5:30 now you should probably leave so you can get ready and be there on time."

"I so don't want to go. Just kill me now."

"Look it's been a while since you have been out on a date. You spend all your time at home alone or catering to Maureen which can't be healthy."

"You only say that because you don't like Maureen."

"Whether I like her or not is beside the point. I can tell you have attached yourself to this woman and you feel more than friendship towards her. I believe the reason you don't want to go on this date is because you feel some sick need to remain faithful to her even though you two aren't in a relationship, and if you continue on like this you're gonna get hurt."

"That's not the reason I don't want to go on this date. It's just embarrassing getting set up by your mother."

"Well as your mother said you two are floating down the same canal."

"You were listening?"

"Shit, that slipped. We can pretend I didn't say that or listen to your whole conversation with your mother."

"Kristen! What if it was personal?"

"It was and you told me anyway and that speaks volumes for our relationship."

"You would be so fired if I didn't like you."

"But I'm not because you do. But seriously, Joanne, I'm telling you as a friend that the relationship you have with Maureen is unhealthy for you, and don't get me wrong, I'm not telling you to stop being friends with her. I'm just saying it would be better for you in the long run if you got over your feeling for her, and the first step to that could be this date. So I'm telling you because I care go on this date."

"I know you're right, so fine I'll go on the damn date. If this goes badly I'm so blaming you."

"And I will gladly accept the blame." They both stood up and Kristen pulled Joanne into a hug. Then she pulled back and grabbed Joanne's briefcase stuffed it into her hands and pushed her out the door. "Now you go on your date and have fun."

"Fine, fine I'm gone. Oh, and Kristen?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime."


End file.
